Electronic displays are now being used in outdoor environments and other applications where they may be exposed to high ambient temperatures and/or direct sunlight. In many climates, radiative heat transfer from the sun through a display window becomes a major factor. In many applications and locations 200 Watts or more of power through such a display window is possible. Furthermore, the market is demanding larger screen sizes for displays. With increased electronic display screen size and corresponding display window size more heat will be generated and more heat will be transmitted into the displays. Also, when displays are used in outdoor environments the ambient air may contain contaminants (dust, dirt, pollen, water vapor, smoke, etc.) which, if ingested into the display for cooling the interior can cause damage to the interior components of the display.
A large fluctuation in temperature is common in the devices of the past. Such temperature fluctuation adversely affects the electronic components in these devices; both performance and lifetime may be severely affected. Thus, there exists a need for a cooling system for electronic displays which are placed within environments having high ambient temperatures, possibly contaminants present within the ambient air, and even placed in direct sunlight.